


Role Play

by boomingvoice



Series: nick366 [3]
Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/boomingvoice
Summary: (alternate title: 115)
Relationships: Nick Carter/Justin Timberlake
Series: nick366 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amfiguree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/gifts).



> This is a response to [this request](http://community.livejournal.com/nick366/8069.html?thread=75653#t75653) and doing double duty as my entry for [the awesome april challenge](http://turps33.livejournal.com/743021.html?style=mine).

He always comes to you. 

"I'm more circumspect," he says flatly, and you don't ask him to clarify. He must've seen something in your face, because he adds, "Careful, I mean." You don't disagree. Justin Timberlake is a lifestyle, and he lives it faithfully. You like to think of Nick Carter as a job, something you can put away on your time off. You're wrong and you know it, but it doesn't stop you from living like that's true. 

So Justin comes to you, when you've cleared out the friends and songwriters and leeches, and he comes through the backdoor, and he doesn't kiss you until you're in the bedroom with music playing and the doors locked. 

He kisses you slow, like he owns you, and he tops you deliberately, like you're his. It's a lie, of course it's a lie, but it makes him feel better, so you let him. He needs that control, needs to be able to know, in some part of him, how anyone might act or react in any given situation. So for Justin you are the past your peak popstar, in a comfortable rut, yearning to reach those heights you once had. Now Justin knows how you stand in his universe. According to those rules, when he approaches you at a bar in LA during the birthday week you two share, you'll smile at him and accept his proposition, and thrill, in a mix of pride and shame, that you're fucking Justin Timberlake. 

The sex is good. Great, even. Justin moves like exactly one other person you've fucked, and you haven't dared touch AJ since 2001.


End file.
